1. FIELD OF THE INVENTION
This invention relates to a fireplace and cooling system, and more particularly, to a top wall assembly and cooling system for a fireplace. The system includes a cooling means which mixes outside air with gases exiting a combustion chamber directly into the flue of the chimney of the fireplace so that fireplace surfaces are cooled and provides a safer, more reliable fireplace system.
2. DESCRIPTION OF PRIOR ART
A combustion chamber having means to divert combustion gases into the flue outlet of a fireplace is described in U.S. Pat. No. 4,519,376 of Schoeff and Hemmert. A combustion chamber includes a top wall assembly having means to divert the mixture of combustion gases and air to the flue outlet opening so as to prevent spillage of smoke and other combustion gases into the room. The diverting means includes a pair of L-shaped brackets positioned adjacent flue outlet opening in the combustion chamber and an inwardly curved base defining a converging nozzle at its lower end is mounted around the flue outlet opening whereby the velocity and turbulence of the mixture of combustion gases and air are reduced and are diverted toward the flue outlet opening to prevent spillage of smoke and other combustion gases into the room.
In U.S. Pat. No. 274,567 there is described a ventilating damper for stoves, pipes, or flues. The damper has an annular, inverted bowl shaped chamber for inserting into the flue. Part of the chamber projects beyond the periphery of the stove-pipe to form a secondary chamber. The secondary air passage has a series of openings at fixed intervals around the chamber and a rotatable damper plate also formed with a series of openings at fixed intervals. When the damper plate is rotated, air that enters the flue is regulated which also draws combustion gases into the flue to provide a cooling effect above the damper.
In U.S. Pat. No. 3,190,281 there is described a prefabricated fireplace for mounting on building walls. An inner smoke chamber extends upwards from the top of the combustion chamber to define a flue pipe. An outer chamber box forms a secondary sleeve which surrounds, and is spaced from the flue pipe to provide an outer smoke chamber. The flue pipe in the secondary sleeve has passageways where there is an exchange of air between the inner and outer smoke chambers thereby cooling the outer sleeve.
In U.S. Pat. No. 3,623,458 there is disclosed a stackless heater for heating swimming pool water. Air enters above the combustion chamber which mixes with the combustion gases to cool the heater.